


Summer

by curly377



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	Summer

Summer  
一，现代架空，年下小狼狗佐。一个暗恋的故事，世界上最幸福的事情大概就是，你喜欢的人，恰好也喜欢你吧  
二，刚满十八岁即将步入大学的学生佐×工作了好几年的快三十岁的大叔鸣  
三，短篇一发完，HE  
四，ooc bug请见谅  
五，一个小私心，希望大家能耐心一点儿认真一点儿看，不客气的为我砸来评论吧，爱你们，谢谢啦～  
（一）  
听见客厅的说话声时，他刚从午睡中苏醒过来，模模糊糊的，乍一听见那熟悉的声音他还以为自己仍然处于梦中。重新闭上眼睛又聆听了一会儿，他确定自己不是在做梦了。房间内空调的温度很低，但他身上的热度瞬间暴涨。这不是源于夏日的外部环境所导致的热，而是由内而外，从逐渐加快的心跳声中散发的热度。

肖想了多久，他也不清楚了，从什么时候开始肖想的他也不记得，但他清楚的记得那一瞬间的感受。他从绮丽美妙的春梦中苏醒，也是像这样一个夏日的午后，裤裆里湿了大片，用手一摸，厚厚的一堆精液凉凉的铺在手心。梦里是谁啊，那个人啊。

就是这个正在客厅里和父母喋喋不休的交谈着的人，他的声音和自己童年时早期记忆相比，没有过多的差别。沙沙脆脆的，稚气未脱，又偶尔显露出一股离他很远的成熟气息。

“佐助今年秋天要上大学了吧我说。”

“是呢，”母亲笑的很温柔，她一向对鸣人的态度格外好，甚至连不苟言笑的父亲也时常对鸣人流露出笑意，这是在面对鼬的时候都不曾有过的。“在我们家多住几天吧，鸣人。”

“你有两三年没来了吧。”

“嘿嘿是啦，工作有些忙，谢谢叔叔阿姨的招待，那我就不客气的住几天咯。”

“瞧你这孩子，跟我们还客气什么？”

在佐助还很小的时候，在那个想急切得到父母关注并且表现自己的年龄的时期，由于父母对鸣人这种超出血缘关系的奇妙偏爱，他曾经一度很仇视鸣人。虽然对鼬也是嫉妒还有不满，但毕竟是自己亲生的哥哥，那这个家伙算什么？

他至今都还记得第一次见到鸣人的场景，自己刚满了七岁，正拿着水枪在房子的后花园里的水池旁边玩耍，然后父母领着一个比自己高很多的男孩子走了过来。佐助当时以为，鸣人脸上的未干的泪痕和红肿的眼眶是太阳太大导致视线反光而产生的错觉，后来才明白那确实是刚哭过的痕迹。

“佐助，快过来，”母亲招呼着他，佐助不情愿的走了过来，小小年纪拽的不行，双手插腰跟个审视小弟的boss一样看着鸣人，只不过由于身高的局限他只能仰视鸣人，因此这种本应该很强大的气场因为年龄的原因被硬生生的变为一个小孩子可爱的让人发笑的行为。

而意识到自己这种举动只是一种可笑的幼稚行为的人就是这个新来的家伙。佐助确确实实看见了那个人在看到自己的这一刻，眼中露出的笑意，明明刚才看起来也不怎么开心，自己有这么可笑？小小的宇智波当即就对这个嘲笑自己的家伙丧失了所有好感，其实鸣人哪里是嘲笑啊，他只是觉得，小只的佐助这样的表情这样的动作真的是太可爱了。

“佐助，这是漩涡鸣人，从今天起就要和我们一起住了，所以说呢，你以后就有两个哥哥啦。”母亲笑意盈盈，父亲也在旁边安抚的拍了拍鸣人的肩膀。

“佐助你好啊，我叫漩涡鸣人的说，以后请多指教哦。”

他弯下腰，像是鄙视自己的身高似的，他伸出手，一张笑脸灿烂的明显就是逗弄孩子的神情。

回应鸣人的是一击水枪的射击。

满脸是水得鸣人愣在了原地。

“佐助，不可以这么没礼貌。”母亲厉声斥责了他。父亲更是直接把他的水枪拿走没收了。

“哼。”小孩一撅下巴，一点歉意也没有。

“没关系的，美琴阿姨，”佐助接过美琴的纸巾，自己擦了擦，“佐助只是个孩子嘛，我是不会跟他计较的说。”

从那天起，小小的宇智波就发了疯的吃饭锻炼，中途由于没有严格控制还曾一度胖成了个包子，逗得全家人笑了好几个月。

长大了一些以后，佐助才知道，鸣人的父母在当时因意外去世了，而自己的父母是和鸣人的父母多年的朋友，由于家庭经济条件优渥，多养一个人也是绰绰有余，加上年轻时鸣人的父母帮了他们家不少忙，于情于理，都是要把鸣人接过来住的。

所以那天见面未干的泪痕与红肿的眼眶，都不是错觉。

（二）  
客厅外的声音断断续续的，时大时小，佐助从回忆中返回现实的时候，才发现自己已经把手伸进裤裆开始抚慰了。一墙之隔的外面，那个人正笑嘻嘻的和自己的父母攀谈着，话题永远逃脱不了自己，说他的学习成绩，说他的成长历程，说他的青春期变化，说他的叛逆，说他的蜕变。

然而他们永远也想不到他会想象着那个人的脸自慰。他的皮肤是健康的小麦色，莫名的让人很有食欲，他的腰部纤瘦，肌肉紧实，夏天穿着棉质的薄T恤还会看到胸膛隐隐约约的两颗小小的凸起，紧身的牛仔裤会把他的臀部包裹的圆润而挺翘，自己会在他注意不到的地方偷偷的凝视好半天，然后晚上在浴室里，在床上想着他自慰。

在他还在一个劲儿的把自己当成一个小孩子的时候，在他还以一个兄长的姿态来劝导教育自己的时候，在自己的身高已经超过他的时候，佐助唯一想的就是操他。把自己发涨的阴茎塞进他的屁眼里，然后捏住他的腰，随自己喜欢的任意摆弄，或者是塞进他那张充满肉欲的嘴唇里，射他一脸。

多么美妙啊，高潮结束后的他用纸巾擦拭了手掌。穿好衣服，面无表情的走出了卧室。谈话声戛然而止，因为自己的出现。

“啊，佐助，好久不见啦。”

“嗯。”他还是一副冷淡的态度，鸣人对此已经司空见惯，他笑了笑并不介意。佐助走到桌子边倒了一杯水喝，咕噜咕噜滑过口腔的液体缓解不了他口干舌燥的喉咙。

“佐助，恭喜你要上大学啦。”

“哼。”他连续的恶劣态度让宇智波夫妇有点尴尬，毕竟两三年没见了，佐助还是这幅样子，这可能会让鸣人误会他们根本不会教孩子。

“佐助，鸣人跟你说话，你不要这个态度，很没有礼貌。”父亲母亲训斥了他几句，他只是随意的回答道：“抱歉，起床气而已。”

接着他便从书房里拿出一本书走到外面去看了。他就坐在屋旁边的几颗樟树下面，客厅里的窗户透过这边，因此他依然能很清楚的听见他们的谈话声。风从这个方向吹来，树叶哗哗作响，斑驳的树叶为他遮阳，这是比室内的空调更舒适的天然避暑。

“因为一个人无论多么高傲，也绝不像情人看重他所爱恋的人那样荒唐的看重自己。因此常言讲的好：‘恋爱，明智实难两全。’由此可见，爱这种激情如此过火，而且它又是怎样糟蹋事物的性质和价值，真叫人不可思议。”

他看着书上字斟句酌的话语，率直而残酷的将真相剖离到表面，而美好似乎在这样铿锵有力的话中荡然无存，他不由得眯起眼睛有片刻的迷惘。他曾经不明白究竟什么是爱情，他由于相貌帅气，气质出众，有不少女孩子对他表过白说喜欢他。但他不认为那是爱情，因为停留在皮囊上的肤浅表面是会因为时间和喜新厌旧而逐渐消退的，而爱情本应是永恒的。

他现在依然不认为自己明白，但他依稀能体会到书中这句话里过火的激情与丧失理智的沉沦。教会他爱情的第一个老师是欲望，是旖旎春梦里那个人大汗淋漓性感喘息的下流模样，他想进入他的身体，拥抱他，占有他，他原本以为自己只是心血来潮，但是这种想法却在每一次见到那个人的时候无限的膨胀。

这是爱情吗？或者只是一种肉体的渴望，欲望的需求？但爱与欲本是一体，柏拉图式的爱情不可能存在，所以这一切都是基于他爱那个人，喜欢那个人。他在这种想法中自我陶醉着，夏日的清风将他的刘海轻轻拂动，露出了他睿智深邃而犀利的黑色眸光。

“鸣人，你这次就一直待到佐助开学吧，感觉你们俩也很久没见了。”

佐助握着书页的手指颤抖了一下，他竖起耳朵，凝神谛听，只是面上仍然不动声色。

“打扰这么久不太好吧。”

“没什么打扰不打扰的，都是一家人。”

“那我就，恭敬不如从命啦，话说我真的很想念美琴阿姨你的厨艺呢。”

“想念你还这么久才回来一次啊。”

“我忙嘛嘿嘿。”

忙？佐助嗤笑了一声，他不明白鸣人为什么以这种理由搪塞。工作使他迁移了住址，稳定的经济能力使他不再受宇智波家的管束，成长会给人插上一双有力的翅膀飞到更广阔的天空。可是家的感觉是永远不会变得。没有人会不想回家，除非他根本不把这里当成家。他理解鸣人这些年来的“叨扰”使他内心愧疚，不想再亏欠，可是这种生疏的距离感与明显的划分界限总是让佐助有一股深深地慌乱。

鸣人会离开啊。他一点也不想把他当成一个兄长式的家人，但是他同样不想鸣人离开自己的视线范围内。在鸣人工作后的那几年，佐助曾经闷闷不乐好久，但他什么都不说，父母当然不会想到儿子这样的反常是因为那个他从来都不怎么喜欢的鸣人，他们只误以为这是佐助步入青春期的正常反应。

 

他确实没有能力留住鸣人，因此他的目标就是长大长大长大。让他不再用一个孩子的眼神去看待自己，让他在自己对他表白心意的那一天能够正视而坦诚的去思考自己的感情，而不是跟自己说“你还太小，你只是不懂什么是爱情而已，你这不是喜欢我，佐助。”

他会以一个成年人的高傲和成熟站在他的面前，对他讲述这些年自己是如何的等待着有一天可以这样站在他的面前。他害怕那个男人会在一不小心之前被一个插入者夺走，女人，婚姻，传宗接代，这些世俗化的平庸理由将是他最大的敌人，而自己慢吞吞的成长速度一度让他快要抓狂。

幸好，幸好，这个男人至今仍然未婚。佐助有时候也在忍不住怀疑，会不会他对自己也有难以言说的情欲，所以他无法跟一个正常男人那样跟女人谈恋爱，结婚生子。但这种想法很快被他排除。他哪里像是一个跟自己饱受着同等煎熬的人呢？

他总是笑的那么开心，那该死的阳光般灿烂的巨大笑容，让他又爱又恨。他说话时总是那么轻快，动听，活泼，像一只无拘无束的鸟儿，如果他对自己有同等的想法，同等的欲望，他不可能表现的还跟平常一样。

多么的不公平啊，自己在这场苦苦煎熬的爱欲里受尽折磨，而他却仍旧洋溢着自由鲜活的气息。很多时候都让佐助怀疑他们的年龄是否颠倒了。他想用力的咬住那个人露出笑容的嘴唇，看见他痛苦哀嚎，他想把自己内心深处那些被欲望笼罩的汹涌洪流以脑电波传播的方式输入他的脑海里，像放电影一样让他看见在自己的梦里，自己是如何操他的。这太疯狂了，佐助用手抚弄自己怦怦跳动的心脏，才能驱使这种操控理智的想法跳出自己的思维。

“鸣人啊，今年十月你就要满三十岁了吧。”

“嗯，是呢，时间过得可真是快啊我说。”

“的确，”美琴叹息一声，但估计她在内心窃喜着总算是把话题绕到了这上面来，“你也年纪不小了，是时候该考虑婚姻问题了，你有心仪的女孩子吗？如果没有的话阿姨这里有几个可以帮你介绍一下你看看。”

“阿姨，我觉得我还不急，而且我现在想以事业为主…你…”

“都快三十了还不急啊，鸣人，没什么好害羞的，”美琴拍拍鸣人的肩膀，“阿姨知道你这个孩子心眼老实，没什么坏心思，哪个女孩子嫁给你一定是很好的福气，而且啊，我和富岳都答应你爸妈了，一定要好好照顾你，虽然你现在已经有工作了，但是不看见你结婚生子拥有一个美满的家庭，阿姨和你叔叔心里还是不踏实。”

 

“阿姨，谢谢你啊，但是我…我还是暂时不想考虑这个问题。”提到父母，鸣人内心有一丝退让，但他并不认为结婚是幸福必须的因素之一。

“哎，你这孩子还真是固执…你…”

“嘭”的一声佐助打开了门进来了，客厅里的三人齐齐望向了他。他的脸色阴沉，眼神阴鸷，冷的能抠出冰渣子。刚才有起床气做理由，现在都在外面休息了一会儿了怎么脸色更难看了，几人都有些疑惑，但佐助并不打算答疑解惑，他向来随心所欲，不高兴的时候绝不会勉强。

他只是淡淡的说道：“我饿了。”这场谈话就这样被他突兀的终止了。

“可是现在才五点不到。”美琴看了一眼墙上的挂钟，心生疑惑。

“我饿了。”固执得重复，连语调都没有丝毫变化。

“啊哈哈哈，其实我也已经有点饿了呢。”鸣人适时的补充了一句。这样一来，看在鸣人的面子上，美琴也只好去准备晚餐了。

佐助走到卧室去的时候，看了鸣人一眼，对方正好也在看他。目光微动，像是有什么不同寻常的感觉，但仅仅只维持了几秒钟。

 

（三）  
晚餐吃完后，美琴把鸣人以前的房间重新整理了一下，虽然白天就已经清理了好几遍，但毕竟两三年没住了，更仔细是更好的。

鸣人的房间在佐助旁边，鼬和父母的房间都在一楼。那个时候因为房间的安排问题佐助还特别不高兴。原本鸣人的房间是自己一人霸占的玩具储物间，因为鸣人要进来住佐助只好把玩具都收出来，太多了，自己的房间放不下，一部分就只好放进了脏兮兮黑乎乎的阁楼。

鸣人入睡的第一天，佐助十分幼稚的趁爸妈不注意用白天的水枪把鸣人的床铺喷的全湿了。小孩还十分悠闲的欣赏着鸣人唉声叹气的姿态，看他卷起被单，晾到了房间外面的阳台上。由于是第一天在这里，鸣人对佐助家里的布局都不清楚，他也不知道到哪里寻找新的被单，而且这个时候美琴阿姨和富岳叔叔已经睡了，他实在不好意思打扰他们。

走之前小孩还不忘补充一句：“你要是敢告诉我爸妈你就可以从这里滚出去了。”

令佐助没有想到的是，鸣人竟然径直朝自己走了过来，佐助赶忙做出防备的姿势，他以为鸣人要揍他。结果那个人只是弯下腰，笑着捏了一下自己的脸：“我才不是会告状的人的说，放心啦小佐助。”

也许是他一点也不生气的宽容态度震惊了佐助，也许是他的笑容让小小的宇智波第一次感觉到了什么叫以小人之心度君子之腹的滋味，他的脸噗的一下通红，然后头也不回的跑回了自己的房间。

 

鸣人在身后无声的笑了笑，转头接着去收拾自己床铺了。他随意将被子铺到了地板上，就这样将就着睡了一夜，不知道是因为晚上空调温度调太低了，还是由于心情原因加上环境因素，鸣人第二天就发烧病倒了。

美琴急得团团转，带他上医院又是打针又是吃药，佐助心里想着肯定是因为自己把他的床用水弄湿了所以他才生病了，愧疚的不行。晚上在饭桌上，破天荒的给鸣人递了一个番茄，父母都惊喜的很，以为是佐助彻底接纳鸣人了呢。鸣人开心的接了过去，“谢谢你呀，小佐助。”

佐助腾地一下把脸埋进了碗里，一整天都没再说话。

这个人的笑容太该死了。佐助睡在床上，无神的望着上方雪白的天花板，鸣人进房要经过他的房间，因此那个时候因为学习的原因，以及父母的教导必须早早上床睡觉的佐助养成了一个聆听鸣人脚步声的奇妙习惯。

一共只有七步路，他会蹑手蹑脚，小心翼翼的，每一步都那么轻，“吱”的开门声，会奏响一个好听的长调，关门声更小，一点点声响都害怕发出来。后来佐助回忆这些的时候，他想，鸣人不仅仅是为了不吵醒自己，而且还因为初来乍到的陌生环境里一份不动声色的讨好和紧张的局促感。而这个想法又让佐助迷惘了，那么鸣人对自己的那些宽容，是单纯因为自身的个性，还是只是环境所迫的忍让呢？

或者说，对自己的一份与众不同呢？这种美好的妄想总会让他温柔到心碎，然而当现实照进来的时候，这份温柔就只有让他痛苦这一个意义。

鸣人的脚步声如期而至。他的脚步还是那么轻快，即使是一个已经马上要满三十岁的男人，听起来也是那么充满活力与朝气。这与自己多么不同啊，自己是一只拼命要撞破玻璃飞到光源下面的愚蠢飞蛾。连喜欢与爱这种东西也只能以黑暗为友，以夜色为伴。

然而他的脚步声停在了自己的房门口，佐助的呼吸一滞，他缓缓转过头望着门的那一边，“咚咚咚”，像是敲击在他心里的乐曲，美好的盈满了满室的月光。

“佐助，你睡了吗？”

他忘了回答，害怕自己一出口这种幻音就会消失。

“佐助？”

“没有。”

“可以方便开一下门吗？我有东西给你的说。”

“嗯。”

他起身，做了一个深呼吸，拍拍自己的脸，确认自己的侧脸和下巴的线条没有因为紧张而绷紧着。他开了门，鸣人手里拿着一个小盒子，冲他笑了一下。

鸣人走了进去，两人一同坐到了床边，鸣人把小盒子递给佐助，神秘兮兮的说道：“快，拆开看看。”

佐助头一次讨厌自己这种口不对心的性格，但是面对这个人的时候他已经习惯了。他看着鸣人托着下巴的紧张模样，脸上依旧冷淡极了，他真佩服自己，在这一刻。他慢慢拆开了盒子，原来是一只男士手表。

棕色的皮质表带看起来质感极佳，圆形的表盘里金色的指针正滴答滴答的转着，佐助愣了一下，因为这个手表和鸣人手上带的那只大同小异。

“你喜欢吗佐助？”

“还行。”他嘴唇翕动，兴奋的快要说不出话。

“那我帮你带上吧。”

佐助顺从的伸出了左手，鸣人看着他白皙的手腕，不仅连连感慨肤色真是天生，可虽然他肤色白，却仍旧遒劲有力，充满力量。鸣人一边帮佐助带上一边说道：“这个牌子的表我觉得挺好的，就照着我这个样子跟你买了一支，我自己用过的觉得好的我才会买给你嘛，所以你千万别觉得我草率，这才是真正的细心的说，你喜欢真是太好啦。”

带好后，鸣人郑重的对佐助说了一句“生日快乐。”佐助的表情看起来呆滞极了，就跟小时候和自己说了几句话之后的样子重合了。分明还是一个孩子嘛，鸣人爱怜的摸了摸他的头，“恭喜你佐助，成长为一个真正的男人了。这次没有赶上你的生日抱歉啦，不过幸好礼物还是亲自交给你了。”

“谢谢。”

他带着手表的左手仿佛压着万钧的雷霆，那里面乘载了太多东西，太多鸣人看不见的，听不到的，感受不到的喜悦，他听着指针滴答滴答清脆的响声，如同鸣人的心跳就在他的胸膛怦怦跳动，与自己的合为一体。

“晚安，早点睡吧。”鸣人走了出去，佐助一个人坐在床上，盯着那只手表发了半天的呆。

他无法入睡，因为他在煎熬里度秒如年。

为什么要喂食一头已经做好准备将要饿死的狼呢？那狼不仅会吞掉食物，还会吞掉你，用他锋利的獠牙与尖锐的利爪把你钉死在他执念的壁垒上，一口一口食肉饮血，直到你的全部融入他的骨血之中。

甚至思想，甚至灵魂。

因为他对你的爱，是狂风暴雨中振翅的蝴蝶，是荆棘丛生里艳绝的玫瑰，是埋藏在深渊中风化腐朽的碎骨，是地狱之火里被熊熊烈焰焚烧的心。

 

（四）

早晨吃完早饭，宇智波夫妇就提出鼬那边的家族分公司出了点儿情况，需要他们去看看。临走前美琴说道：“我们这次大概要去一个星期，你们两个也可以出去玩玩儿，记得跟我把门锁好就行。”

夫妻俩开车走后，就只剩佐助和鸣人两人默默无言。鸣人觉得，每一次回来，佐助都比上一次越发沉默冷峻，看起来太孤僻了，这样以后上大学了可能会很吃亏，鸣人很想和佐助聊一聊，但这个家伙恐怕会很烦自己管束他吧，真是个任性的孩子。

“要出去散步吗？”鸣人以为自己听错了，但佐助只是望着他，并没有再重复。

“好啊！”

佐助家的别墅特地买在S城的小镇内，环境怡人，空气清新，白杨树长满了家门口前面的小道上，附属屋上有绿色的爬山虎挂满了半个房子，后花园里载种着各样的花，水池里还养着金鱼，实在是太适合居住养老了。

两人沿着白杨树的林荫道行走着，清晨的阳光并不灼热，反而透过浓密的枝丫显得分外柔和，向远处眺望有着地势低矮的小山坡，农家田舍参差不齐的摆放着。鸣人侧身望着已经比自己高上一点的佐助，觉得时间的流逝好像就只是一瞬间而已。但他们，已经很久没有在这里如此平静融洽的并肩同行过了。  
“佐助，你大学是在T城吧？”

“嗯。”

“我以前曾经去那里工作过一段时间，是个很不错的城市呢。”

 

“是吗？”

“是的，你在那儿一定能好好完成学业的。”

“但愿如此。”

这个主动把自己喊出来散步的家伙依旧没什么说话的意思啊，他们很久没见了，理应有很多话说，但是飘荡在他们之间的沉默仿佛两个陌生人。鸣人其实很乐意佐助能真正把自己当成一个哥哥一样的交心的畅谈一次，只是这种想法这些年来一次都没有实现过。就算不是哥哥，朋友也好啊。然而这个孩子似乎把彼此之间的界限划分的泾渭分明，他的防护心太强了，厚厚的堡垒把鸣人隔绝的一丝气都透不进去，有时候和他相处的时候，鸣人甚至会感到一阵压抑般的窒息感。

尤其是从他十三岁以后。

这曾令鸣人感到十分低落，他不希望佐助离他那么远，只要一看到那双黑色的眼睛里是面对陌生人一般的黯淡无光，他就十分难受。

可能佐助需要的，是一个会主动敞开心扉的人吧。他鼓足勇气，目视着佐助的眼睛问他：“佐助啊，你一直以来，是不是有什么心事呢？”

被问到的人望了自己一眼，随即便接着平视前方的道路，白杨树的枝丫间，斑驳的树影俏皮的落在他白皙的脸上，使他的侧脸极富美感，如同一个书中走出的清雅少年，看的鸣人心旌摇曳。天生的皮囊总是招人羡慕啊，更可恶的是拥有这种天赐礼物的人还根本满不在乎。

“没有。”

“其实，我昨天晚上和你爸妈谈了一会儿，他们俩也一致认为你的确有心事，但你啊，总是什么都不说，喜欢憋在心里，这样很容易生病的，别让我…我们担心好吗？”

“我说了，我没事。”他皱起眉头，复又回到了那个冷酷的模样，与刚才提议一起出来散步的少年判若两人。

鸣人直接无视他的抗拒，接着追问：“是不是和感情方面的有关？你是不是有了喜欢的女孩子？如果有的话你可以…”  
“我不想再听你唠叨这些蠢话了，”他停下了脚步，看着满脸疑问的鸣人，一副十分不耐烦的样子，“而且这些跟你也没关系吧，漩涡鸣人。”

他径直回头返回了家中，留下了一个坚挺刚毅的背影给原地的鸣人。鸣人站在那里半晌，直到夏日的阳光已经开始暴露它的灼热，他才失落的走了回去。

 

（五）  
他从午睡的梦中醒来时，后背都汗湿了。在梦里有一种压迫的束缚感，他无法控制自己的躯体，无法动弹，就像陷入了极大的痛苦之中。床头柜上的杯子有人往里面倒了水，他顺手拿起来一口喝了下去，喉咙干燥无比，过度的午睡总令他头昏脑涨。

去洗手间洗了一把冷水脸，稍微清醒了一些，才走出了卧室。原来已经临近黄昏，聒噪的蝉鸣整齐有致的在外面的树梢上演奏着大和弦，穿堂风从打开的窗子里吹拂进来，舒爽的凉意让他快活的舒了口气。

鸣人已经把晚餐准备的差不多了，他从厨房端来了最后一盘菜。他穿着件开胸的衬衣，扣子也没扣，赤裸的胸膛若隐若现，下身一条大裤衩，结实的双腿看起来肌腱饱满，大概由于在厨房忙活，脸上流淌着细密的汗珠，从额头一直蔓延到下巴，然后到锁骨，淌进胸膛里，顺着那颗凸起的小球，如一条曲线攀爬在他的上身。

佐助嫉妒那滴汗。他吞咽了一下口水，顿时感觉饥渴难耐，随意拿起桌上的一杯啤酒往嘴里灌。

“佐助，不要在吃饭之前就喝这个呀，”鸣人从他手中夺过酒，放在了一边，“对胃不好的，你赶紧先尝尝我做的菜吧。”

早上那点不愉快在鸣人的笑容里烟消云散。其实他俩也都是两个成年男人了，这种小事太斤斤计较于情于理都说不过去，既然选择直接跳过，大家也都默契的不再相谈。

鸣人的厨艺较之以前进步了很多，上次尝他做的东西，似乎也是一个鼬还有爸妈都出门的日子，那个时候他好像刚上大学不久，可怜的厨房被他摧残的乱七八糟，一盘番茄炒蛋做的半生不熟，还有一盘青菜黑的无法辨认。时隔多年，佐助依旧记得被鸣人的逆天厨艺所支配的恐惧。

而这些年显然是单身生活过多了，厨艺大有长进。这么想着，佐助吃的还很高兴。

饭后，鸣人迎着轻柔的夜风对佐助说：“佐助，我们明天一起去N镇上玩儿吧。”

听到的人显得很意外，他看着鸣人清澈的蓝眼睛，说不出拒绝的话。

N镇离这里很近，坐大巴两三个小时就能到，那里环境优美，与这里相比有过之而无不及。大巴外面的风景美好绮丽，悠闲的自然风光赏心悦目，鸣人坐在大巴上打起了瞌睡，他的脑袋慢慢偏到了佐助的肩上，佐助默默往他这边挪了挪位置，用肩膀安稳的接住了他的脑袋。

他想起那一年鸣人大学毕业和他一起去N镇玩儿的时候，他们一起骑自行车顺着乡间的平坦土路乘风而行，两边是空旷的田野，夏日的麦浪如同金色的海洋，田家农舍门口都用洁白的栅栏围着精心培育的花草，芳香怡人。

他们沿着土路来到了一个小土丘上，坐在上面看着夕阳西下，那时佐助十岁，来的时候其实非常不情愿，因为他不愿意和这个傻乎乎的跟个白痴一样，还企图做他哥哥的人一起出门。但是那趟旅途却让他铭记至今，因为那种快乐是从心底滋生的，不掺一丝杂质，无忧无虑的快乐。

小土丘后面有一个天然的圆形小水池，水面清澈见底，鹅卵石铺在水底，阳光折射进去美丽的不可方物。他们赤脚踏进水池里，水凉的他们打了个寒颤，后来听镇上的人说，这个小水池里的水是来源是地下水，所以格外清凉。

回去的时候，天上的月亮大而圆，鸣人骑着脚踏车放声大喊，他双手离开了龙头，张开双臂尽情的拥抱着自然，那一瞬间佐助承认，自己被他那种淳朴而自然的魅力吸引了。他明明比自己大，却像个小孩子一样奔放而无拘无束，他不会跟那些普通的成年人一样因为释放天性而羞耻，因为暴露自我而惶恐，银色的月辉洒在他的金发上，他的发梢似乎在默默地发光，佐助愣愣的骑车跟在他后头，看着他那发光的后脑勺。

“佐助！快跟我一起歌颂自然啊哈哈哈！”那个人突然转头朝自己说了这么一句，就这么短短的一刹那他就一不小心前轮撞到了一块石头整个人摔了个四仰八叉。佐助憋的快内伤才忍住放声大笑的冲动，他不能随意打破自己酷哥的人设是不是？

而他在摔倒了之后仍然笑的那么欢畅快活，仿佛一点也不介意这个小插曲，他重新爬上了自行车，而佐助趁这个时候早早地骑在了他前面，鸣人一边快速的蹬着车一边喊着：“喂，佐助！等等我呀我说！”

才不会等那个白痴呢，十岁的宇智波就已经十分享受漩涡鸣人追在身后的感觉。可没想到啊，到后来，他变成了那个必须在后面追着他的人。

到的时候是下午，佐助推了鸣人一把，鸣人揉揉眼睛，因为自己一直靠在佐助肩膀上这一事实而吃惊了好半天。

他们两个依旧住在了一个农家的小旅社里。踩上灰尘漫天的陈旧楼梯，进入那个窄小简易的房间，时光仿佛一瞬间倒退。佐助放下包裹后，低沉的说了一句：“小心有鬼啊，白痴。”

“我才不会被吓到呢。”鸣人瞪了他一眼，脸色涨红，没想到这个家伙记性这么好。

那年他们在旅社住下的时候，偶然在房间里翻到了一本陈旧的鬼故事书，由于实在太无聊鸣人就看了看，他还跟小孩子讲床边故事一样跟佐助大声念了出来。结果自己被吓得声音颤抖，这个小屁孩反倒用臭屁的不行的语气在吐槽剧情和结局。“这种东西我在八岁的时候就不信了，你果然是个白痴。”

“小混蛋！不许叫我白痴，好歹我也是你的长辈的说。”

佐助理都不理他，直接翻身睡了。

 

好巧不巧的，那天正碰上一个雷雨天，正好和书中某个故事的背景不谋而合，鸣人吓得直哆嗦，佐助怕肯定不怕，就是被那个白痴的动静吵的睡不着。好不容易安静了半天，一声炸雷像是劈在了头顶，然后身后猛然被一个人抱住了。佐助正准备用小胳膊推开他，抱住他的人便絮絮叨叨的在他耳边嚷嚷：“佐助！你…你别怕…你别怕…我会保护你的！只是打雷而已！而且绝对不会有鬼的！”

“怕的人是你吧白痴。”佐助挣他不动，只好默默任由他抱着，这个人身上的温度很高暖乎乎的堪比冬天的暖炉，在这个开着空调的房间里佐助觉得浑身发热，但是这个人发抖的惨兮兮的样子还是让他忍了下来，暴雨不断加大，雷声滚滚从天边劈来，闪电将室内撕扯的透明如白昼，佐助无语的被一个比自己大上十几岁的白痴当做抱枕睡了一夜。

或许就是从那一天开始，这个人身上的温度就烙印在了他的心底，让他在后来的时光不断的回味，回味，直到这温度开始变质成了另一种味道，仿佛针眼戳进皮肤里的质感，看不到伤口，药水却流遍了全身。

“佐助，你睡着了吗？”月光在他们之间滑下一缕银辉，仿佛分割成了两个世界。

被喊到的人身体轻微的耸动了一下，他一直用背面向鸣人，从背后看起来他沉睡的安稳无比，但只有厚重的墙壁才看得见那双他在黑暗中睁开的黑色眼睛。

“佐助？睡了吗？”

佐助的双手将被角掖出了深深的褶皱，这声音像是魔咒，盘旋围绕，余音不绝，听的他整个身体都是紧绷的。

“没有。”

“呐，佐助，今晚的月亮又大又圆耶，我们出去看看月亮吧。”

这个人轻松的提议永远猜不透含义，他像是个一无所知的培育在温室中的花朵，看不见外面的狂风暴雨是如何想要急切的冲破透明的玻璃门将他的根茎碾断，将他的花瓣磨碎。或像是一个刚刚继承王位的年幼王子，执政大臣在王座后面虎视眈眈的凝视着他，他却全然不知自己的权利早已被他执于掌心，可任凭他翻云覆雨。

无知是多么的幸运啊，幸运到让他嫉妒，幸运到让他想去摧毁。摧毁在他的怀抱中，紧紧拥抱着他散发着诱惑芬芳的肉体，无知无觉的承受着自己狂暴而残忍的爱。

“我很累，明天再说吧。”

“这样啊…那我一个人去看啦，实在是睡不着的说。”

鸣人刚刚穿好衣服准备出去，对面床上的人就猛的坐了起来，“我和你一起。”

 

（六）  
沐浴在月光下，他们的脚步在平坦的土路上留下轻微的声响，田蛙和蟋蟀在草丛田野间合奏着夜晚的乐曲，他们替换了蝉鸣歌颂白昼的骄阳，转而赞叹着夏日的夜晚里安宁的月色。凉风阵阵，吹拂着他们额前的发丝如海草般飘摇，安静的步行在这片温柔的夜色里，对于任何一个正常人来说都是心旷神怡的。

除了这个站在自己渴望的人面前，内心无时无刻都不饱受焦灼的人。可他外表看起来是多么冷淡啊，平静无波的眸子仿佛荡漾着水中的月辉。比他身旁这个无所知的人看起来要冷静太多。

风中飘散着怀旧的味道，他们仿佛看到多年前的自己就骑着自行车在他们前面晃晃悠悠。“上次来已经是好久以前的事情了呢，”鸣人的嘴角弯起，他在任何时候看起来都是愉悦的，“那个时候你还只有这么高。”鸣人比划了一下那时佐助的身高，一脸感慨时光匆匆的愁苦，换来了佐助的一声冷哼。

“我早就比你高了。”

“好好好，你比我高，”鸣人不想跟这个凡事都还要与自己争抢的孩子心性的人计较，这种宽容总是会让佐助误以为是年长者对于晚辈那种普通而平庸的退让，这让他恼怒，不满，同时也憎恨着年龄这道鸿沟将他们之间拉开的差距。

“不过就是两厘米的说嘛。”他嘀咕着，看起来像一个孩子。佐助喜欢他这个样子。

他们步行到了那片小土丘，鸣人卷起裤管脱掉鞋子就攀过土丘跨进了小水池里。“水太凉了，小心感冒。”佐助跟在后面，不紧不慢的提醒道。

“哎呀，明明是个才满十八岁的小屁孩怎么比我还鸡婆，快点脱鞋下来和我一起玩儿！”

这水像冰一样，不过倒是恰到好处的浇灭了他内心翻滚似的灼热。佐助踩着水下的石头，天然的足底按摩舒适而愉悦，他跟在鸣人后头，绕着这个小小的圆形水池乐此不疲的转着圈儿。他们的步伐搅碎了池中的月光，涟漪轻漾，仿佛他们踏在月亮上漫步。

鸣人累了，坐在池边，水草和荇叶铺陈在他脚掌周围，绿油油的摩挲着从他的脚趾缝里俏皮的溜来溜去，佐助也坐了下来，鸣人的头歪着，再往下一点就可以靠到佐助的肩膀。

“呐，佐助，你看，我说了今晚的月亮很大很圆吧，”他回头，仿佛一个向大人兴致勃勃且自豪无比的展示个人所有物的纯真稚童，蓝色的眼睛里一片安然的祥和，仿佛近在咫尺的天空，伸手就是广袤无垠的宁静。佐助的心跳漏了一拍。他暗自转过头，躲避着这片月色里醉心的蓝。

“哎，你还真是一直都没变啊我说，”鸣人轻轻踢了一下佐助的脚，肌肤的相贴在水中格外的滑腻和暧昧，佐助很快往旁边移了移，鸣人像是故意似的往他这边赶，“喂，干嘛这么死板嘛！”他又踢了他一脚。

那纤细而精致的脚踝让他想要一把抓在手中，捏住他脆弱的地方，将他压制的动弹不得，让他明白，招惹自己会有怎样的下场。佐助颤动着身心闭上了眼睛，转而睁开，他站起身，卷下裤管，穿好鞋子走开了。

“喂，怎么突然就走啦我说！”

鸣人扑棱的站了起来，激荡起哗哗的水声。佐助就坐在小土丘上，鸣人从背后揽住他的肩膀，坐在了他的旁边，佐助抖抖身子把他那不听话的胳膊甩了下来。

那时他们坐在这个小土丘上看落日，鸣人同样兴奋的揽着佐助，结果被小孩不客气的甩了下来，这么久过去了，他的身高变了，年龄变了，他们也从看落日变成了看月亮，而这个家伙，却是一直这么的别扭和不客气。鸣人有时候也不知道该怎么和他相处啦。

 

“佐助，你看起来不太高兴，怎么了吗？”

“为什么睡不着？”他没有回答鸣人的问题，也没有看他。

“因为…我也不知道啊，总之和佐助在一起的时候，是不可能轻易睡得着的呀…”

“为什么？”他的疑问里有着太多厚重的情感，而他却全部用他的黑色眼睛如同幕布一样遮掩住了，只余略微颤抖的声线无力的出卖着他翻腾的内心。

“那佐助呢？为什么明明说很累，却又要陪我出来呢？”

“因为你是个白痴。”

“呵呵，可我都快是个中年人了，还是个男人，这里以前也来过，我会出什么问题呢？”

跟预料中一样，没有回答。佐助低着头，不知在想些什么，似乎面无表情。鸣人笑了笑，把他们之间的距离靠近了一些。放在两旁的手不小心碰到了指尖，就跟刚才在水中足尖相抵的时刻一样，仿佛碰到了火，佐助烫了似的抽开了手。

但鸣人一点也不介意，他慢慢的，慢慢的，把手移到了佐助抽开的手边，用他温暖的十指包裹住了他冷漠如冰的手。他的身体僵硬了，眼睛以极其缓慢的速度望向了这个正冲他微微笑着的人，那笑容看起来与平常无异，但在他克制不住的自我愉悦的幻想中，那双蓝色的眼睛仿佛引诱一般在他耳边唱着低声的歌谣。他宛如在低声浅唱着：佐助，佐助，你可以做你任何想做的事啊。

不敢再想了。这只手突然握住了他，就像无形的枯骨猛然攥住了他蠢蠢欲动的心，从他的胸腔里掏出来，直面那阴鸷灰暗堆积到腐朽的欲望。而可悲的是，他愿意放任那只手抽离他的掌心。

他抬起头，他的呼吸贴近鼻息。鸣人的另一只手抚上了佐助的脸庞，温柔的抚弄犹如在触摸着什么神圣易碎的东西，那双渴望了多年的丰满的淡色唇瓣，此刻只有几毫厘的距离，他只要往前倾一点点，就可以品尝到比醇厚的红酒还要甘甜的滋味。

他不明白这个人的意思，这个人只是轻轻笑着，不像平时那么夸张灿烂的笑容，却柔和的让他心惊，仿佛毒药一寸一寸悄无声息的蚕食他的血液，神经，逆流到心脏，停止他的呼吸与心跳。

“你知道你在干什么吗？”佐助把脑袋往后移了移，他敬佩自己清醒的镇定，同时又深深地憎恨着。

“呵呵，所以说，佐助也是笨蛋呢。”

温热的气息贴住了他削薄的双唇，他如同一颗冰封万年的草，被阳光融化了所有冰冷的桎梏，第一次闻到春的气息。他忘了动作，只愣愣的任由着鸣人的唇瓣在他的唇上轻轻啄吻了一下，直到离去以后空虚的冷酷才让他明白刚才发生了什么。

他看着鸣人，鸣人也在看着他。月光如水，映在他蓝色的眸子里，宛如明澈的大海中央满载希望的灯塔。

（七）

他捧住那张长着奇特猫须的脸庞，粗暴的回吻了过去。牙床撞到一起的疼痛也变为了美妙的触碰，他惊异于这嘴唇比他想象中的滋味更加甜美，他也没有遭到一丝的抗拒轻而易举的攻陷他的口腔，勾住他柔软的舌尖，在空旷的夜色里发出暧昧的声音。

他不断的入侵，入侵，急切，急躁而粗暴，他像个装备齐全的士兵要奋勇上前攻下戒备森严的堡垒，可这座牢固的城池却主动为他敞开了明亮的大门。这太疯狂了，简直像做梦。但他顾不得停下来分辨这是否是梦境，他紧紧的抓住这不可思议的美好，如同抓住指尖一颗即将流逝的尘沙。

他以为他会惊讶，会恐慌，会恶心，会反抗，没想到他只是笑着坦然的接受了他看似不可思议的狂热，而且他还轻轻拥着他的背，像安抚，像鼓励，像情人之间缱绻的情调。佐助更加用力的抱住了他，仿佛经历了一次失去，但其实他从未拥有。鸣人的身体太暖了，他想钻进他的身体里，又想一口吃掉他融入自己体内，他感到压抑的欲望从这个漫长的吻里汹涌而至，他想狠狠地用这股浪潮淹没他，把他淹死在自己的世界里。

他拉起鸣人的手，狂奔在这条乡间夜色的土路上，像是两个追逐月亮的人将要飞奔至世界的尽头，夜风灌在耳边仿佛母亲在他襁褓时期吻他脸庞的耳语，麦浪在银色的月辉下看不分明，却能听到它波动的美妙脆响，那个人被他牵在手心，就像早已属于他。

他们回到旅社，咚咚咚的脚步声踏的陈旧的楼梯隆隆作响，掀起满天灰尘，拧开房门，用力关上，佐助就近把鸣人压在一张床上。他们呼呼的喘着气，房间没有开灯，却依稀能看得见鸣人通红的面颊，他们的嘴巴贴的很近很近，佐助说话时就像在一寸一寸摩挲他的唇瓣。

“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“我知道呀。”

“你知道我对你…”

“我知道，笨蛋，”鸣人的双手环住佐助的脖子，笑的纯真而美好，“因为，我也是一样的呀…因为我…我也爱你呀…”

怎样才能准备的形容出他此刻的心情呢？这是宇智波佐助生平第一次因为喜悦而涌现出想哭的冲动，他睁大眼睛看着下面的人，专注的盯着他，因为幻影随时可能会消失，美梦随时会清醒。他的脸部轮廓因为激动的心情而紧绷着，优美的线条和俊逸的五官仿佛雕塑一般精致，却因为此刻的心情而濒临破碎的边缘。

“做你的想做的事情吧，佐助小混蛋。”

他的身体是一个从未开拓过的秘密宝藏，那里面阳光温暖，溢满着麦香，他仰躺在一片向日葵花海中，贪婪的嗅着这纯粹，自然，而干净的芳香。这是一个成熟男人的肉体，却洋溢着处子般诱人的暗香，手心里的触感极佳，弹性光泽的肌肤，结实的肌肉线条，他吻着这个男人的额头，眼睛，鼻梁，鼻尖，脸庞，嘴唇，下巴，锁骨，胸膛。像是耐心描绘着人体艺术的画师，他想吞噬掉这片湛蓝色的海洋，覆盖这片光辉散发出的热量。

但这是不可能的，妄想收服的人，恰恰是最先沦陷的。

他用力的顶撞着他的身体，一下一下，粗暴凶猛而用力，像个野兽，像匹饿狼，他的兽性因为欲望而爆发，他想狠狠地用自己的器官钉住这个男人，进入他的身体，无限制的享受湿热的包裹，他想把精液满满的射进去，让他装满自己的东西，也许还能奇迹般的孕育出一个生命。

呵，多么狂妄而天真的臆想。

香汗淋漓，他们的身体湿滑而粘腻，却无法阻挡住十指紧握的拥抱，他埋在他的颈窝里，闻着他金色的发丝干燥清新的香味，舔着他的舌尖，听他曼妙的低吟，和压抑着的轻微颤抖。

鸣人承受着这个男孩饕餮般贪婪的挞伐，回应着他忽轻忽重的吻。他的思绪想到了这些年来的一些事情。他谈过恋爱，大学时期，还有大学毕业后。但是那些女孩们都问他：“你的心里是否住着一个人呢？”

他当时是怎么回答的，他说：“我也不知道…”

他曾和一个非常温柔漂亮的女孩在一起过，丰满的身材，温婉的性格，纯白的眼睛像是冬天的雪，他记得他和那个女孩进行过一次漫长而交心的深谈。那时他已经工作了三四年，理应是一个性格心智都已成熟的男人，但那个女孩却说：“鸣人君，其实你真的很单纯啊。”

他直觉这是一个可以倾吐心事的对象，于是他破天荒的把心里那些疑惑了很久，堆积了很久的秘密一股脑儿的倾泻了出来。

“鸣人君，你不能把年龄，性别这些东西作为约束的理由，你应该抛开这些世俗化的平庸之物，仅仅用心去感受，那个男孩本身，是否就是你一直珍视的对象？无关乎其他的一切。”

当时他沉默了，桌上的咖啡凉了半天，对面的女孩早已离去，夕阳西下拉扯着他孤单的身影，玻璃窗外面人流涌动，拥挤的街头喧嚣不止，他看向远处，在这个城市的天边，尽头，他第一次尝到了思念的滋味。

他想，也许见一面，这种感觉就能更确定了吧。然后他回到了宇智波家，回去的时候，那个男孩在干什么呢？坐在花园里，捧着一本书认真看着，眉头因为思索而皱紧，完全不同于他年龄的成熟感，水池里波光粼粼，海棠花开的正浓，他痴痴的看着男孩，直到男孩抬头也望向了他，他才从这种悸动里清醒过来。

只是一瞬间的感觉而已，就可以确定很多事。鸣人笑了，在这个秋日的午后，他不知道，他的笑容，在佐助眼里，也是如同魔怔一般致命的存在。

 

（八）  
他把鸣人紧紧拥在怀里，赤裸的身体交缠在一起，黎明的微光正浓，昨夜的疯狂似乎随着黑夜正一点一点远去，他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，轻轻问道：“你是怎么知道的？”

“其实我一开始也不确定啦，但是感觉佐助的样子，真的很像是怀有和我同样心情的感觉，所以呀，我就豁出去试了一下，没想到，我猜对了。”他笑的狡黠，真像一只计谋得逞的狐狸，不过在佐助眼中依然是傻傻的。

“为什么我都没看出来？”

“那你以为我就看出来了吗？”

他们相视一笑，默然无语。鸣人亲了一下佐助的额头，像个安抚小孩子的动作，不过这一次，再也与爱情以外的东西无关了。他知道他的隐忍，他的痛苦，他汹涌如潮的爱只能被堤坝隔绝，永远到不了对岸，绝望而苦涩。他都懂的，因为他，也是一样的啊，一样的爱着他，在这些年的每一个像今年这样的夏日里，坐在树荫下聆听着蝉鸣，看着时间一点一点溜走，期盼着某个人的眼神，能在盛夏里，有一刻，为他绽放出骄阳如火的热情。

（完）

 

注：文中加引号的那段从“因为一个人…”到“……真叫人不可思议”出自《培根随笔》里的《谈爱情》。


End file.
